


The Darkness Within

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Play, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Smut, Violence, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Darkness Within by MistressMalfoy - originally posted on Granger EnchantedCast out due to a secret that she fears would destroy her life, she turns to the wizard that claims to know her best, that accepts her without prejudice and helps her accept the new life she was turned to.Thanks to Lepusia for the gorgeous banner!





	The Darkness Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my many new fics in production *grins* I hope you like this one it’s a little dark and a little OOC but enjoy it anyway :D This probably won’t be more than about fifty thousand words but I hope you like it :D

 

“Stop wriggling.” He murmured in her ear, his large roughened hand splayed across her stomach as he held her possessively.

“Why do you make me stay here?” Her voice sounded small, even to her ears, she had thought after three years she would be used to him by now, used to the way he touched her and the demands he placed on her mind and body.

“Where else would you go, cub?” He chuckled against her neck, his lips and tongue caressing her neck gently.

“I could make it on my own.” Another chuckle, deep and resonating, sending shivers down her spine.

“Like you tried before? The call of my pack is too hard for you to bear, you crave me, cub, whether or not you’re willing to admit it.”

“I can’t live like this.” She whispered and gasped when his teeth grazed along the juncture in her neck.

“I have been patient with you for many years, Hermione. Given you a house, clothing to wear, wizard luxuries. No one else has these liberties; you should be grateful I do not throw you to my pack and allow you to be used like a whore.”

“You would throw me away like I was nothing to you?”

His tongue, hot and searing on her skin, drew a wet path up her neck to her ear; his wickedly sharp teeth drew her lobe into his mouth and nibbled it gently. “You are my mate, Hermione, you have a higher standing in my pack than everyone combined. Test my patience any further and you will find out why I am so feared.”

She shuddered with a mixture of arousal and dread as his hand moved to the juncture between her thighs, his teeth now latched onto her neck and slowly breaking through the skin, his thigh muscular and hairy slung over her own, trapping her under his large hard body.

“I’m not scared of you.” She hissed, a soft moan falling from her lips despite her best efforts to stop it, as his fingers entered her roughly.

“I can make you scared of me,” He said softly, inserting another finger and thrusting into her quickly. She bucked against his hand, fingers digging into his thigh as his leg spread hers expertly.

“You’ll never let me go will you?” She panted and allowed him to push her up onto her knees, his large hand spreading her arse and his tongue laving her back.

“I told you if you asked for my help there would be certain…consequences. You agreed and now you’re mine, how much clearer can I make that for you?” With a strangled moan, he thrust into her almost brutally, his large cock stretching her and an animalistic whine falling from his lips. Few had the privilege to see the frightening Fenrir Greyback so vulnerable and open; she was one of those precious few.

He was a sight to behold when he was lost in his primal instincts and Hermione would have been a fool not to be attracted to him on some level. He wasn’t your classically handsome wizard, certainly wouldn’t turn many heads should he be walking through Diagon alley, but to her he was beautiful, and how she hated him for it.

His hair was brown with natural blond highlights strewn through the matted mess, they bordered on dreadlocks but weren’t dirty, partly because he was a very clean man despite living in the wilderness and Hermione hated the way he smelt when he hadn’t washed. He indulged her frequently with small things like that; it was such a contrast to the image he had 

built up in the Wizarding world as a cannibalistic rapist.

His body never failed to arouse her, even when the moon wasn’t approaching she still felt drawn to him, his large muscular thighs, tight buttocks, long tanned and toned arms and a chest that always had her on edge. It was covered in dark brown hair, as were his legs and arms but it didn’t repulse her, giving him that hard animalistic edge that she knew he loved so much.

He had a wolfish face, always smirking or glaring dangerously; teeth bared, clean yet pointed and sharp. His eyes the deepest forest green, full of anger and fury, lust and desire when he stared at her. She loved his hands the most and hated herself for it, hated that he could turn her on with a simple touch, drive her over the edge in ways she’d never been touched before.

Fenrir Greyback had taken her virginity in the most brutal way possible the first night she had come to him, he had bitten her several times, and pounded into her for hours. It was the night before the full moon and his stamina was purely primal, by the end; she was bordering on unconscious but didn’t miss his whispered words in her ears…licking her sweetly and telling her she belonged to him.

Now it was no different, his possession of her was complete; she was his mate and would never be free. His cock felt delicious pounding into her; his fingers tangled into her hair, holding her back and kissing up her neck slowly.

“You like it don’t you, cub? You fight me; fight your gift, yet you love submitting to me. Love the feel of 

my cock inside you, turning you inside out, touching you.”

“No I don’t!” She cried, fingers digging into the dirt as he thrust into her hard, his hand gripping her hip as tightly as the one in her hair.

“Liar…” He growled and pulled her back, baring her neck to his eager mouth, lips latching instantly to the tender flesh and marking her again as his. “One day you’ll stop fighting me.” His deep, desperate pants in her ear, coupled with the fact the entire pack was watching their union was too much to bear, she gave a low strangled moan and come hard, pulsing and contracting around his cock.

Fenrir howled, throwing his head back and almost tearing her hair from the roots, his hot seed shooting into her pussy, his teeth once more finding her neck and biting hard, showing her who she belonged to. “Mine…” He murmured, his hand leaving her hip and caressing her breast almost tenderly.

They collapsed together in a tangle of limbs, his crushing weight on her back as he breathed deeply, and unconscious in his sated bliss. Hermione felt herself sink into oblivion, her mind drifting away with sleep as she thought back over the four years since her attack; tears clogged her vision at the memories.


End file.
